


Whiskey, Sunshine and Recklessness

by bookwyrmling



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Draft, Q-Era, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: They were happy once. Fic idea based off of this post from Tumblr: http://bookwyrmling.tumblr.com/post/163695107872/nicetobealive-archwrites-batcii-people-in





	Whiskey, Sunshine and Recklessness

**Author's Note:**

> They were happy once. Fic idea based off of this post from Tumblr: http://bookwyrmling.tumblr.com/post/163695107872/nicetobealive-archwrites-batcii-people-in

Alicia and Bob are back in Montreal for the weekend and Jack and Kent are at the Zimmermann family lake house. It’s honestly perfect; especially since Jack is 18 now and old enough to buy alcohol. They go for the cheap stuff because they’re young and don’t give a fuck about taste. It’s about quantity, not quality and both boys know better than to waste the 40 year old single malt scotch Bob keeps around for poker nights with Jack’s hockey uncles. Black Velvet will more than serve their purposes so the two sit on the edge of the dock, feet in the water, and drink.

It’s August. Practice and conditioning start back up in a few weeks for the coming season and the hockey world is already waiting with baited breath because Kent and Jack clicked at the end of last season a few weeks after his trade to Rimouski and they’re going to fucking light it up this year. Kent says as much and elbows Jack with a smirk to grab his full attention before holding out his bottle. They clang their bottles together a bit too hard because they aren’t exactly full anymore before taking a drink each.

Kent laughs as he realizes he has officially hit drunk and sprays the whiskey in his mouth out, leaning to get it into the lake and not on himself, at least.

“You’re a fucking lightweight, Kenny,” Jack chuckles between his own drinks.

Kent looks up at him with a lopsided grin, feeling fuzzy around the edges and soft in the middle and stares. It might be a barely mentionable 72, but the sky is clear and the sun is warm and bright. Jack’s eyes sparkle the same color as the sky when he’s not squinting them thanks to the light bouncing off the water. They swam earlier in the day so Jack’s hair is a fucking fluffy mess and the bridge of his nose is starting to burn. It’s simultaneously one of the best and stupidest things Kent’s ever seen and his words get caught in his throat before he can admit as much.

“Yeah, well, guess it just makes me a cheap date,” he says instead, reaching over to kick at Jack’s calf.

Jack catches Kent’s foot between his legs. “Guess I’ll just have to take advantage,” he responds in kind before leaning over to kiss him.

It tastes like whiskey, sunshine and recklessness. It’s the best fucking taste in the world.


End file.
